1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separator for a two-head combustion chamber of a gas-turbine engine. More particularly, it relates to a separator which is heat protected and prevents recirculation of gases between the heads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Designing new aeronautic gas-turbine engines for low pollution has led to the development of annular, two-head combustion chambers. One head, the so-called master head, operates in the low and full power modes. The other head, called the takeoff head, operates only in the full powel mode.
With respect to the total combustion chamber volume, the two heads are bounded at an end of the chamber by a ring, called the separator, thus forming two concentric hoops.
The separator is a critical component in combustion-chamber design because it is subjected to longitudinal and tangential stresses during engine operation.
In order to eliminate these stresses, the separator ring consists of a plurality of mutually spaced, circumferentially arrayed segments.
Each segment is cooled by moving air through the segments and exhausting the cooling air through a plurality of wall orifices into the heads.
Outer walls of the separator are subjected to very high temperatures during engine operation. Furthermore, the circumferential intersections of the separators encourage recirculating hot gases between the two heads.